Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = Betty Ross (daughter) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = U.S Army General, former head of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Phil Hester | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #3 | HistoryText = General Thaddeus Ross was formerly the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who commanded men such as the Colonel Nick Fury who policed violations of the Superhuman Test-Ban Treaty. As Director, Ross oversaw many numerous U.S. superhuman defense projects such as the Super-Soldier Research facility in Pittsburgh where Bruce Banner, Ross' prospective son-in-law, headed the research team to recreate the serum had created Captain American during World War II, the Weapon X Program to militarize captured mutants in order to fight terrorism, and the Baxter Building which housed a think tank of child geniuses making scientific breakthroughs. Ross fired Mole Man after developing forbidden bio-technology. After Ross refused to take Banner's advice to downsize conventional military forces in favor of a small superhuman unit, Banner tested his formula on himself which turned him into the Hulk. Ross and his men were forced to capture Banner soon after. Following the Hulk's capture, Nick Fury was kidnapped during a mission in Delhi, India, causing Ross to assign Colonel Wraith's Weapon X mutant operatives to retrieve Fury and the scientist he was supposed to find. Ross later decided to shut down the Weapon X program after being horrified with the fact Wraith had kidnapped the X-Men to use them as operatives despite them being closely allied with the U.S. President. John Wraith retaliated with a coup attempt by bombing Ross' offices. He somehow survived this, waking up on the autopsy table and telling the attendant "Hands off my precious bodily fluids, soldier."a nod to General Ripper of Dr. Strangelove His body was still physically damaged so he retired from active S.H.I.E.L.D. duty. He took a role as a liaison of the government for the think tank headquartered in the Baxter Building, the one that ran the Fantastic Four. Assisting him was General Glenn Talbot where he oversaw Reed Richard's new N-Zone teleporter experiment but was angered when Richard's team crashed their shuttle into Las Vegas, exposing the experiment. Richards mollified Ross by providing him with a death ray that was collected during the experiment. Natural Resources General Ross appeared again leading Operation Natural Resources, a government funded operation to capture the mutants in "Utopia" and to reclaim the land. Ross met up with Kitty Pryde and told her what wa going to happen. Ross was soon shot by a sniper from his side who believed Kitty was going to attack Ross. Ross managed to make his way to the car and told his men to arrest the sniper and he drove off, unsure what would happen next. Ross would start his attack by sending in soldiers, who were to attack the residence and burn the forest. The battle soon ended when a Psylocke imposter was killed by Farbird and Jean Grey freeing both sides from Psylocke's control. Ross left Kitty Pryde and her people with advice to lay low, to which Kitty responded he should stop blaming the victims and not expect them to have to be meek and quiet and that it was the humans who should change the way they act | Powers = None known | Abilities = General Ross is a highly experienced soldier. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Таддеус Росс (1610) Category:Ross Family